


I Don't Want to Lose you

by KissyCandy



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Johnny Lawrence - Fandom, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Healing, Love Scene, NSFW, Redemption, Romance, Saucy, Smut, before tournament, harlequin romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissyCandy/pseuds/KissyCandy
Summary: You and Johnny Lawrence have been off and on for over three years, currently on again thanks to Johnny having turned his life around after opening Cobra Kai and going into business for himself. While he has changed drastically in the past few months, his demons have once again caught up with him on the night before the All valley tournament.  He comes to you, seeking comfort. having dealt with his breakdowns for years, your not sure if you can take anymore.  will you stand by him?





	1. modern love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cobra Kai, or the karate kid. Which makes me a sad motherheffing panda. All characters belong to someone else, I am only a fan writing harlequin romance about Johnny. Please be kind to me!
> 
> Note: there is a tame love scene in this chapter. There will be more in the next one!

The bus ride home from work had been mercifully short and sweet tonight, allowing you to return home at the timely hour of 8 pm. After a nice hot shower, you dressed yourself in the most comfiest pair of lounge pants that you owned, finishing your ensemble with a slightly larger t shirt that you had stolen from your boyfriend. You did not have work the next day, or the day after as it was your Friday-thank goodness. You had thought your day off would never come with the week you were having.

You were not at all in the mood to prep, chop and cook your dinner for tonight, So you microwaved yourself a bowl of the most delectable instant ramen in your kitchen cabinet. Lazily, you planted yourself on your living room sofa, your legs crossed underneath you as you opened up Hulu on your tv screen to watch a few shows. You missed cable, but not the goddamn bills that it brought, digital seemed like the best choice on your income. Besides, the app came with your tv (so did Netflix but the selection sucked lately) It was definitely looking like a binge night as you had no other plans, with your phone not having rung in days. 

As your first program went to commercial, you took out your smartphone, you looked at your call history. The name Johnny was still on there, his last phone call had been two weeks ago. He was training his students for an upcoming competition, you weren’t really all that surprised that he had not contacted you in all honesty. The All Valley tournament really meant a lot to him and you wanted him to focus on it. It was tomorrow, you were certain of that. Not that you had marked it down or anything.  
After the competition you were sure you two would see a lot more of each other.

Still it would have been nice to hear from him, you missed him. It didn’t help that he didn’t like texting (you weren’t sure if he even knew how to text) but it was good that he was on a positive road. Johnny was his own boss now, no more answering to Mike or bitchy Encino jerks from his old job as a handyman.

Johnny was practicing something he really enjoyed when he was young. He even had a class full of kids that looked up to him. That last fact was shocking, even to you. Johnny still drank a lot, you didn’t like that, he at least had the courtesy to brush his teeth or chew gum before kissing you, but his drinking was something you wish he could shake. 

Though you had not heard from Johnny, you did get a call from your mother who had just retired and had settled in San Diego. Mom did not like Johnny, not that she had ever even met him. You had told her about him when you had mentioned bringing him over to her place for the holidays, she barked back with a cold-hard fact about you and Johnny’s age difference. That he had probably been in college when you were learning your abcs, that one particularly stung and had really hit Johnny hard as he was in the room with you as you discussed these plans with your mother, you had also made the mistake of having her on speaker. That phone call had made Johnny leave your home for twenty minutes, he promptly returned with a six pack of coors banquet. She nagged you constantly about going out with a guy like Johnny, a man much older than you,not that his age bothered you…it really didnt. 

You had not planned on having kids, and Johnny didn’t want any more. He already had a teenage son from a previous relationship, and your mom hated that fact. She hated that you weren’t going to give her any biological grandchildren especially if you stayed with Johnny. That all she’d get would be a step-grandson If things got serious. She was brutal, Despite the fact, that you didn’t want kids at all, your mom thought you’d change your mind if you found a different, younger more ambitious guy.

A loser is what your mom called Johnny every time she asked you if you were still together. mom had called Johnny that name many times over the past three years. You often quarreled with her in a vain attempt to defend him, but damn it all to hell if all the things your mother said didn’t strike a few nerves. Part of you knew she was right, yet you just couldn’t give up on him.

There was something special about him despite his vices. You had seen the good in him many times over the years.

When you and Johnny first met, it had been during a very crappy day at work for you. He had been the handyman hired by your work place to fix a light switch near your cubicle at an ad agency, You were only a temp but your “manager” was a real bitch who enjoyed adding as much work to your task list than necessary, Johnny had called her a name when she left you two alone for a spell- and you had agreed with him. He than went to work on his task, something that took several hours longer than the estimate that he had told your boss.

Though you did not want to seem conceited, you were almost certain (now anyways) that you were the reason why it had taken him so long to fix the switch and leave. Since your boss was rude to him, you had decided to be kind to him. you had even gone as far as to offer him water from the break room a few times, you had even spoken to him casually about the rocky movies, rocky three was your favorite of them. He laughed with you, his smile was a winning feature in your opinion next to his very blue eyes, talking to him had helped you keep going through this already exhausting day.

When he finally finished his task, he had walked passed your bitchy manager who had gone up to him to give him a lecture for the outrageous amount of time that it had taken him to do his job-something about not paying for overtime either, he had ignored her and went straight to your cubicle.

“So” he had said with a confident smile, he leaned on your cubicle wall with his forearm, your manager balked at his blatant dismissal of her “Can I get your number?”  
Your manager was shocked by what he had asked of you, so shocked that she couldn’t even find her bullhorn voice. You couldn’t help yourself, especially with this delicious set up. You thought: what the hell! He is good looking, Besides you both like rocky, you both seemed to have a bit in common, so why not? you smiled at him warmly, and scribbled down your name, and number on a post-it note.

A week later your temp agency transferred you elsewhere, that same week you went out on your first date with Johnny.

Although you two got along well, he had demons, a past that he just couldn’t let go off. There were a lot of things you didn’t like about him, the fact that he wasn’t at all into modern technology was one, his machismo another, his constant need for alcohol the biggest peeve of yours out of all of them. Yet, at the same time there were just as many things about him you did like. He was tender when he was alone with you, he was very affectionate-holding your hand whenever you were out together. He listened whenever you had something to say. He even occasionally gave good advice. 

Johnny enjoyed the little things, like driving around town and listening to music. He enjoyed mini golf, the two of you went out to golf n stuff every now and then. He would let you win most of the time, only getting competitive when you challenged his manhood. He even took you to the beach as the sun went down, just to walk with you. Sometimes you two got a little bit wild if you two stayed out there long enough. It was crazy, the things you two would do when you knew you were both completely alone, things that were frowned upon on a public beach. 

“Your one wild chick.” He’d whisper in your ear when things got hot and heavy, his body moved with yours to the sound of the waves crashing near you. You were always a little more free with him at the beach, kissing and gently tugging at his blond hair with your soft hands. Johnny liked it, you never pulled his locks too hard.

“You’re the one who makes me so adventurous.” You would always respond while kissing his neck. Always urging him to go further. He would happily oblige. 

“Damn babe.” Johnny would moan when he came “I think I might love you.”

It was rarely boring between you.

His devil may care attitude, was something you admired. You weren’t nearly as outspoken as he was, the things Johnny would say were definitely-not pc but occasionally refreshing for some reason. 

When things were good between you, they were fantastic.

But when they were bad…it was downright catastrophic.

Especially when Shannon was involved. 

Even more so when it came to his son Robby. Shannon was always doing something sketchy, always saying the worst things about Johnny to his son, things that deeply wounded your guy.

You shook that hateful woman out your thoughts immediately. Johnny did have a lot of baggage, you were willing to accept it, it was his breakdowns after dealing with his ex that you couldn’t handle. Robby calling Johnny names on the phone were like knives to the heart for Johnny, Shannon had a large influence on his son, things would always get ugly. So ugly that the only way for Johnny to cope with it was to go drink his troubles away. Those episodes often got him into deep shit. 

Though you understood his pain, it wasn’t’ easy for you to handle, which is why you had broken up with him twice in the past three years. Both times it had been your choice, both times it ended with Johnny pleading with you to talk and work things out with him. The first break up had only lasted a month, he promised to change, he did, for awhile. The second time you were far less willing to compromise, you walked out on him despite his pleas, he had even cried that second time. He never cried in front of people.  
Still…you left. 

Nothing would change for him if you stayed, you believed that. You believed in your heart that he’d have to find his own way. He had to learn to let go of his demons. He’d have to be the one to fix his relationship with his son, he would have to learn to deal with Shannon’s bullshit. What more could you do without putting strain on your own sanity? It had to be his way. Walking away was your only option. It hurt knowing that Johnny was likely going to go out to the nearest convenience store and binge drink to numb his wounds, wounds caused by you... 

You worried about him, you always thought of him, but you stood by your decision, even when he’d call ten times a day and leave so many voicemails begging you to talk. Even though it broke your heart to cut him out, you did not return his calls. you kept an iron will during that time, you knew it was best to stay away. move on. you had a life to live too...was it fair to always stress out over a man?. no. no it was not fair.

But when his calls did finally stop, the reality hit you hard-it truly was over. You finally broke down and cried. Wishing he was with you, wishing that you could hold him and kiss him. to talk to him about rocky, to ride with him in his car, to be with him at the beach. To be with...him, your heart ached. You longed for Johnny. you wanted to see his face, his smile, you wanted to hear him call you babe again.

it was over though, you had ended it. 

At the beginning of the fall you had still not forgotten him, you had been tempted to call him a few times. Instead you would listen to voicemails from a better time in your relationship. At that point you two had been broken up for four months. in November you had taken the bus to visit a friend of yours, it just so happened to ride past the strip mall closest to Johnny’s apartment, that was when you saw it. The sign. 

It read: Cobra Kai. The name of Johnny’s karate dojo from when he was in junior high to high school.

The sign had made you pull the cord above your seat, requesting the bus stop. Which you promptly exited. You didn’t know what to expect, but something told you to go and have a look. It was there that you saw Johnny again, he was practicing Karate once more. Teaching it. He had a full class when you walked in. Johnny had been in the middle of training, once he saw you he had instructed two students to take over.

The look in his eye, his blue eyes were full of surprise, though the rest of his face did not show it, he kept it serious, likely to look professional in front of his students. He strode around his class who practiced with ferocity in their voices. When he stopped in front of you, your heart began to beat rapidly, he was so different. Only four months had past but you could see that something had changed in him. so many things went through your mind. your first thought being that he was going to demand that you leave the vicinity and never come near it again.

“Hey” you had said to him with a small smile when you finally found your voice.

“Hey” he replied simply. He motioned for you to go and talk outside, his face stoic. You looked down nervously as you two went out the doors.

Johnny told you about what had led him to opening a dojo. You listened carefully, you were surprised. proud of him even. 

“I’m glad for you.” You said smiling at him “Really, I’m very glad to see you doing better. You…really look great in that uniform.”

“It’s called a gi” He corrected you touching the chest of his gi with his hand. You nodded sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. You look great in that gi.” You replied with embarrassment in your voice, he snickered at that. 

“So you like what you see?” he said slyly, you couldn’t help but blush.

“Your full of yourself.” You chided him playfully, though really you wanted to proclaim that he looked sexy as hell in his gi.

“Well, yeah. All chicks want to be with a Cobra.” Johnny said with a huge grin on his face. You laughed at that. He had the grace to laugh as well. 

"I'm...sorry I never called you back." You said solemnly, Johnny looked away, his hands at his sides. you hear him take a deep breath.

"I've missed you." he confessed "Can't say I blame you for dumping me.,i'm not sure why you were with me for so long..."

"Johnny I-" you started and he touched your arm.

"Don't say your sorry." he interrupted you "You did the right thing..."

"Actually...I was going to say that i missed you too" you felt tears well up in your eyes. Johnny took a step closer to you and scooped you up into his arms. 

It did not take long for you guys to get back together after that. You had even convinced him to watch Thor Ragnarok with you on a movie date, a nerd movie he had called it until he had watched it and enjoyed the movie much to your relief. he was not into newer flicks, only once in a blue moon could you convince him to watch something different in the cinema.

Most nights when you and Johnny spent time together it is at his place, watching movies from his collection. Occasional rides to the beach too. But Johnny for the first time in you relationship was very focused on something other than his problems with his ex. He was training those kids at his dojo, he was helping them, inspiring them, he was a mentor. Maybe even a hero to them.

Some weeks he’d be too busy with the cobra’s that you didn’t mind that he couldn’t hang out,much like tonight, it gave you a chance to watch stuff that you knew Johnny wouldn’t really be into. There was nothing wrong with having a bit of alone time was there?

Your program ended, so you started a different show. 

It started raining around 9, you liked the sound of rain, you were getting really into the show you were watching, you were enjoying your night so far. It was chill. It was perfect.  
It wouldn’t last.

Around 10 you heard the unmistakable sound of a car screeching outside of your apartment window, your place was closest to the main neighborhood street allowing you to hear every-thing that crossed by. Lucky you. You heard- the sound of a trash can fall over, and some yelling. A man slurring to himself out loud. 

“oh god, please don’t be what I think this is!” you prayed out loud as you rushed to your living room window. Drawing the closed curtains slightly open you could see a tall, blond man stumbling toward your building, This scenario was all to familiar, Johnny…oh Johnny…what happened this time? 

Though the car was new, when had he gotten that? He loved his firebird. Rain slowly dropping onto him. You knew him, you were all too familiar with this scenario, once upon a time you had turned him away when he was like this. But over time, you had started going to him, trying in vain to help him when he was plastered. He had not done this in a while. Certainly not in the past few months since your reconciliation, months where you had witnessed him turn his life around.

Dashing to your front door, you quickly unlocked your dead bolt and your main lock. Throwing the door wide open you sprinted outside bare foot to the gate next to your apartment. He was leaning on the gate, his back towards you, he was practically slumping to the ground.

No, not again…you couldn't go through this again…  
.


	2. Say you Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets pretty....adult lol.
> 
> I had a devil of a time writing this chapter. Because i kept giggling like an immature doof while writing it, followed by me burying my face in my hands because i could not believe i was writing a love scene lol Thank you guys for the overwhelmingly positive comments! they've really helped encourage me to write more. Much love to all of you who left kudos too! just wow!!! never had so many on one story. I do write under another name, but mostly on fanfiction .net as i never realized how awesome this site is until this story. I'm glad we can all be Johnny's girlfriend^^ I so do hope you all enjoy our time with him haha. 
> 
> also, small tidbit. The name of this story and all chapters are named after a song. here is the list so far.
> 
> I Don't Want to Lose you- REO speedwagon. Title.  
> Modern Love- David Bowie. Chapter one
> 
> and this chapter.
> 
> Say you Will- Foreigner. Chapter two
> 
> please enjoy!

“Johnny what the hell!” you shouted in disbelief as you opened the gate and did your best to keep it open slightly while you crouched down and grabbed onto Johnny’s arm. He looked up at you then, only then did you notice he was wearing sunglasses, had he driven wearing those? At night?! “Johnny, how are you still alive!? Driving with sunglasses in the middle of a storm in the dark?!” you said incredulously.

“Cobra Kai never die babe…but we are gonna die though, that’s what I said to Bert…I think it was Bert? Or some really-really short guy that looked like him.” Johnny managed to say somewhat coherently as he slowly rose up to his feet thanks to pulling.

“Who is Bert?” You asked bewildered.

“Short four eyed kid” Johnny responded He clumsily walked with you, as you marched the two of you back to your place, the gate slammed closed behind you. The rain was dripping on the two of you much to your dismay. That nice warm shower had gone to waste now.

“you yelled that you were going to die to a kid in your class!” you hissed at him as you both reached your front door. You pushed him in before you, Johnny staggered in and did a 180 turn before falling to your carpeted floor with a loud thud. He sat up his legs spread out on the carpet, he looked up at you.

“No, I said; We’re all gonna die to him.” Johnny corrected you. You felt your skin turn red with fury, and you slammed your front door closed. Johnny flinched at the noise but otherwise sat in place. He had more to say “I pissed on a car I got from Larusso and he saw me…”

“Ew! What the hell Johnny! why?!” You shouted at him in disbelief, horrified by his actions “Why?!

“Why what?” Johnny mumbled, you could feel tears well up in your eyes in that moment.

“Those kids look up to you! Why would you do such a disgusting thing in public?”

“I didn’t know he was in the market.” Johnny retorted.

“doesn’t matter! Why did you do it at all?!” you demanded.  
“Because I’m pissed off!!!” Johnny snapped at you, his voice raised louder now. You felt your heart sink.

“Johnny…Why are you doing this again?” you stammered falling to your knees next to him, tears fell from your eyes “why?”

Johnny heard the break in your voice, he slowly removed the sunglasses, his eyes scanning your face for a sign that he had disturbed you, he saw the clear trail that ran from your eyes to your cheeks. He looked guilty. Johnny immediately tried to touch your face. His eyes were so bloodshot. You took one look at him and covered your eyes, you could not stop the tears, you feared you wouldn’t be able too this time.

“Babe…don’t cry.” He whispered while pulling a strand of your hair over your ear, “Don’t cry” he repeated.

“Why not?!” you demanded your voice shaky “Why shouldn’t I cry? I haven’t heard from you in two weeks and you come here like this?!”

“I hate making you cry…” He mumbled his tone softer “I’m sorry.”

“oh really? how many times have you said that to me before?!” you said weakly, Johnny’s face dropped suddenly “I don’t know what happened this time, but you always do this! Something happens than you go get shitfaced and come to me like this, what in the hell happened this time!?”

“My car got set on fire, and that asshole stole my son!” Johnny explained-well tried too. He smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead, his face reddening with rage “I pushed that prick and Robby jumped in front of him…my boy…my boy was ready to fight me to protect him!!!”

“Johnny…” your face was full of shock and confusion, your eyes still leaked tears. What had you missed since you last seen him? My god.

“What are you talking about Johnny? Who took Robby?” you tried to say in the calmest tone you could muster, putting one of your hands on his shoulder.

 

Upon touching him, Johnny immediately pulled your frame closer to him. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, his forehead touching yours. Looking at him you saw that he was pursing his lips together, you felt his body shaking. Shaking as if he were trying to hold something back. Tears? A howl of despair? He was in pain, that much you could figure out from his body language, not physically…it was emotionally.

“Larusso…Robby is learning karate from him…Robby won’t even talk to me, he won’t let me into his life, but he’ll stand by Larusso? And train in his mansion???” Johnny swallowed hard, you knew that there was more to this story, so much more. But you knew that anything he said right now would only make things worse in his drunken state. Johnny had to sober up, he smelled like whiskey. Harder stuff. It was going to take hours for it to leave his system and sober up. You had learned this over the years.

“Johnny.” You said a little more calmly, touching his cheek he looked at you with the saddest blue eyes. He’d had his moments in the past, but you had never seen his eyes like this. So, torn up, so horribly defeated. “You need to lie down.”

“I am laying down.” he said matter of factly, you shook your head.

“Not on the floor, let’s go to my bed.” You kissed him on the cheek, his eyes closed at that. He breathed in sharply welcoming this affection. Though his anger still showed on his face.

“I don’t want to go to sleep, I want that nerd to give me back my kid” Johnny said through grit teeth, immediately he put a hand to his eyes. You knew that he was trying to fight back tears of his own.

“You can’t do anything right now while your drunk and overthinking everything.” You reasoned. “please…you need to calm down, come to my bed and sleep for a few hours, when you wake up you can explain everything to me with a little more clarity, so it makes sense to me, and I’ll do my best to help”

“Yea what good will sleep do me…” he said pathetically. Now you were starting to panic, self-loathing is something Johnny would normally not resort too. This was bad.

“How about a shower than? I know it helps calm you down, then you can go to bed.” you said desperately pulling on his arm. Not much luck. Johnny wouldn’t budge. You had to pull in the big guns.

You closed your eyes, silently begging for the courage to say what you were about to say.

“We can shower together before we go to bed.” You said with a sigh, your face turning pink. Johnny’s eyes widened, even in his inebriated state he could be so stubborn. You had no choice but to add yourself into the mix. Showering with him was something you avoided if you could, not that you had not been naked in front of him before, the shower was much brighter than your bedroom, at times you were embarrassed to let him see all of you. though he always insisted that you looked sexy to him.

“We can do that” He said simply, finally enticed to do something other than sit and wallow in misery.

slowly he started getting up, first he slumped forward onto his knees, he slammed his bare-knuckled fist onto your floor and pulled himself up, you moved up with him, your hand gently placed onto his right bicep. Quietly the two of you went to your room. The master bathroom was connected to your room, quietly you undressed, slipping off Johnny’s shirt that you had worn to relax and your pants and underwear. You walked over to your shower and turned it on, so that the water would heat up.

Johnny undressed behind you quietly, he had kicked off his shoes and socks first. than his jeans. When you turned around to look at him he was removing his shirt. Your heart thudded against your chest, Johnny often asked you if he looked too old to be with you. He was self-conscious about his body. one of the very few things that he’d admit to being insecure of. But to you he still looked like a man in his thirties, he was in great shape, he had shown you pictures of himself when he was younger, although he didn’t have as much muscle definition, as he did when he was in his late teens and early twenties. The sight of him naked would always drive you wild, he was still fit, manlier than any guy closer to your age. You liked what you saw when his clothes came off during your nights together. That you could admit guilt free.

You stepped into the stream of hot water, welcoming it again for the second time tonight. He followed you in a second later after he’d removed what was left of his clothing. Normally in a situation such as this, Johnny would try something lewd, or suggests a few things. This time, nothing. Only silence.

Johnny’s blue eyes remained empty as he washed up. Your heart sank. You didn’t know what to say to him, without knowing the full story it was hard to find the words that would help him come back to life. so you did the only thing you could do. You hugged Johnny, tightly, your breasts smooshed against his back, your arms placed carefully around his mid-section. Johnny did not turn around to face you, he only placed his hand on top of yours where they clasped at his stomach. Your naked bodies safe beneath the cascading fall of warmth, steam rising around you. You prayed that this would help wash away his sadness.

After you and Johnny got out of the shower and dried off. You both went back into your bedroom.

once in your room Johnny shuffled slowly to the right-hand side of the bed and pulled off the covers, slipping into bed whilst in the nude. You blushed, you had a few of Johnny’s clothes in your dresser since he’d visit you often. You were prepared offer him at least a shirt, and some underwear to cover up with while you washed the clothes he had worn outside in the rain.

“Will you lay down with me?” He asked you quietly, to which you nodded. You were dry from the shower, any reservations you had about being completely exposed to him were long gone after showering. Still naked, you walked to the left-hand side of the bed, you lifted the covers, timidly, you scooted closer to him. Johnny reached out for you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, he held you tightly, firmly, protectively. As if he were afraid of you disappearing in the middle of the night. You could feel his heart beat against your ear, where your head found a resting place.

It had been awhile since you two were like this, you hated the circumstances. But couldn’t deny that you enjoyed being in his arms again.

Johnny rested his head on a pillow, his chin slightly touching your forehead. You felt his breathing slow, soften, within ten minutes he was fast asleep. You, despite your best efforts, could not do the same. Instead; you held onto him. Trying to piece together what he had said to you upon falling into your apartment. What exactly had happened? What had caused him to relapse this hard when things were going his way?

Johnny had mentioned his son, Robby. You sighed quietly to yourself, anything involving Robby always sent him over the edge. Larusso, Daniel Larusso, you knew he hated that guy. You weren’t exactly a fan either, but because of those cheesy car commercials that you would see whenever you did watch local channels. You knew of Johnny’s history with that guy, and you could see why he didn’t like him.

Robby and Daniel…how did those two even know each other?

Robby you had met a few times, the boy would look at you as if he felt sorry for you. as if he silently believed that you could do better than his dad. Johnny had not been there for Robby at the beginning, and with Shannon winning out custody and being the greater influence, any visitations Johnny did get were usually pretty confrontational. Defeated, Johnny let Robby go on with his own life.

“He’s too much like me.” Johnny would tell you. “I’m only going to piss him off more if I push for more visits. I don’t know how to get to him…but I don’t want to quit on him either. He’s still my kid.”

Daniel, you did not even want to follow that grapevine. It was as if everything that had gone wrong in life for Johnny started and ended with Daniel Larusso, at least in the way Johnny described it. You knew Johnny had been through quite a lot before he had even met Daniel, but after that summer in 84’ things just seem to get worse for Johnny.

Sometimes you wished that you had been born a lot earlier, sometimes you wished that you had been in high school with Johnny. So that you could have been there to help him cope with life after losing his first love Ali, so that you could have helped cheer him up after losing the all valley tournament to Daniel Larusso. You wished you had been around, so that maybe Johnny would never have even met Shannon Keene, and somehow, you’d be Robby’s mother instead.

You wished that Robby would be a Lawrence, That Robby would love Johnny and be able to have a conversation with his dad without yelling at him.

You knew wishing was pointless. Crazy even.

For all the good things you wished for Johnny in life, you also wished that you weren’t there to witness all the sadness. As much as you loved Johnny, you weren’t sure if you could keep doing this.

Your body shivered as the doubt swam in your head. Instinctively, you snuggled closer to Johnny, as if holding onto him would push away your doubts. you could hear the rain drops outside. it was that quiet now. Still you held on, you held on for at least 3 hours until he stirred. You had hope that Johnny would sleep a little while longer. You weren’t sure how he would be with so little rest.

“you awake?” Johnny mumbled, he sounded very tired. But much more lucid than before he napped.

“Yea…” you responded softly.

“on a scale of 1 to 10 how pissed at me are you?” Johnny asked you, he sounded calmer. Still, you weren’t sure what to say.

“I’d rather not rate it.”

“So, a 10?” Johnny quipped.

“Johnny…” you said softly, sitting up in bed, the covers fell off you. Johnny took a que from you and sat up as well. “I am upset…but how I’m feeling is not the issue. I need to know what happened.”

“From the beginning?” Johnny asked, you nodded. Johnny slumped back onto the bed, his hands massaging his temples.

It took a while for him to explain what had transpired over the past 24 hours. His firebird, his beloved car was gone. Daniel Larusso, Johnny’s childhood karate rival had been partially responsible. A cousin is who did it, Johnny had easily taken on the cousin and his accomplices, and yet it had not been enough to save his car. Johnny explained in detail his confrontation with Daniel, how he had gotten a car out of it, how the two had stopped to drink while on the test drive.

Johnny continued his tale by admitting that he and Daniel were getting along despite the destruction of his car, they were going to spar in Daniel’s dojo even. Where Johnny found Robby. Hearing the full story made your skin grow cold, and suddenly you felt terrible for Johnny. Yet you could not forget about his actions once Johnny had left the mansion with the new car.

“everything that you have done the past few months…your throwing that away because your jealous of the bonsai guy.” You said quietly.

“I’m not throwing anything away.” Johnny said defensively. “I thought you’d be on my side here.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” You said softly trying to choose your next words carefully “What I’m trying to say is that you acted recklessly afterwards, I know you were and are upset but you shouldn’t have driven off like that.”

“So, you’re saying it’s my fault.” Johnny’s voice raised slightly, you looked at his face. He looked betrayed.

“that’s not what I’m saying at all.” You said remaining calm “If you had just waited a minute…maybe things would be different right now.”

“do you think it’s okay that he’s been hanging around my son?” Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not saying that, do you even know Robby’s side? If you had talked to Robby instead of storming out, you and Daniel might even be friends right now.”

“I doubt that.” Johnny said annoyed.

“I’m serious! Here you are telling me about your day with this guy and how civil you were to each other. He even gave you a new car after his idiot cousin destroyed yours” You said earnestly “Then it all goes to hell because you didn’t give either Robby or Daniel a chance to explain themselves.”

You knew once the words were out, that you had worded it terribly.

“Your taking his side!” Johnny said accusingly.

“I’m not!” You said quickly, trying to get back on topic.

“You are!” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. It went on like this for a few minutes, you tried your best to re-phrase what you had said. But with no sleep, you were not as quick to exchange words as you normally would on full 8 hours of sleep.

Your own blood was starting to boil. You had been through conversations similar to this in the past, you had hoped after getting back together that this would not happen again.

Yet here you were.

“You’re being childish Johnny!” You snapped finally “all I’m trying to say is that things could have been handled differently! You chose to act out like always!”

“right whatever.” Johnny shook his head, he looked as if he was ready to jump out of bed and go dress himself and leave “Side with the guy who isn’t an embarrassing loser that your mother refuses to meet…”

“What the hell are you insinuating?!” you shouted disbelievingly, you looked at him angrily, immediately Johnny’s face went blank.

“My kid sides with Larusso…maybe you’d rather-”

“What?! Be with him? Excuse me but married men aren’t my bag, and don’t you go and put your insecurities on me, I’m sorry I’m not much help now Johnny! I really am!” You said loudly.

“Babe I-”

“No listen! I’ve been dealing with your break downs for the past three years, I’ve done my best to support you, but you keep pushing me away! Pushing as if I were licensed to deal with this! I wish I could offer you better advice, I wish I could fix everything that goes wrong in your life but I’m just one person! And you just bringing that crap up about my mother? What does she have to do with this?” you said intensely, Johnny was covering the side of his face like he’d preferred to be else where.

“babe I don’t want to fight with you I just want things to make sense.”

“I can’t help you make sense of things when you keep arguing and picking everything I say apart!” You rounded at him. at your tone Johnny’s mouth opened and closed, he was struggling to bring his next sentence together.

“I just want to know…Why my son chooses to go to him…I have a dojo. I would have taught him how to fight if that’s what he wanted. He didn’t because he’s ashamed of me...just about everyone is.” Johnny said calmly. At that your eyes softened.

“Not everyone is ashamed of you…” You responded.

“Oh really, name one person who doesn’t think I’m a complete tool?”

“Johnny…there’s me. I’m not ashamed of you, I never have been, I’m honestly proud of you. for all the work you’ve done with the kids in your dojo.” You say truthfully. Johnny looked at you, his blue eyes looking into yours expectantly.

“Your actually proud of me?” was all Johnny could say.

“I am.” You paused “Since I walked in on your session, The Cobra’s, they look up to you. I know that kid Miguel definitely does, and you know it.”

Johnny sighed. He was embarrassed. Reality had finally sunk in, maybe an after-binge head ache too, he believed every word you said. You knew him well, you knew that Johnny was thinking about what an ass he was being. He’d be back to normal come morning. But you had more to say.

“Breaking down and going on alcohol binges, that’s something I really hate.” You began. “I know you like to reach for a can when things get tough, I understand that. But what you did tonight…I can’t tolerate it anymore.”

“Babe, this was a one-time thing…” Johnny tried to explain but trailed off.

“I can’t keep doing this with you, taking care of you when you are not sober…I know what happened was a major kick in the head for you. But there are better ways…if it goes back to the way it was…I don’t know if I can stay.” You confessed. You had not wanted to say it, and it definitely was not the right time to vocalize your doubts. Yet you also knew that if you didn’t say it now it would be worse later on.

Johnny’s eyes were wide, his face paler than normal.

“You’re not going to leave me again, are you?” He said with downcast eyes, his voice steady despite your confession. He reached out for your hand. You let him hold onto it.

“Johnny, if this starts happening again, I don’t know if I can be with you...” You said sadly, Johnny’s face looked frightened. For the first time in a long while he looked terrified. Without hesitation Johnny took hold of your bare-naked body and pressed you close to his.

“Don’t leave me babe” he said softly “not again, please not again.” he begged, he kissed you suddenly, your eyes went wide with surprise.

“Johnny” was all you could say as you broke off the kiss, your heart started beating, your face was flushing beat red. He was holding you tightly, he had pulled you onto his lap. You grabbed onto his shoulder to support yourself, one of his hands gripped gently on the lower part of your back. With the suddenness of his embrace and kiss, you had not realized your legs were spread, and were straddling him. You grew dizzy, you and Johnny had been naked this whole time, but it wasn’t until now that you realized that there was literally nothing separating the two of you.

Things became silent, your breathing quickening. You noticed Johnny’s breathing was speeding up too. It was clear he had not exactly thought this through. Johnny had likely realized how intimate this position was only after he had pulled you onto him. Yet, he was not letting go.

In all honesty. You did not want him to release you.

With you on his lap, his sex was only inches away from yours. You knew it wasn’t the right time for this. Not with the two of you having just argued! The right thing to do was to move off of him, de-escalate the situation. But despite the event of the past few hours, your desire for him was stronger than ever before. His bare flesh, despite your shyness was something you always craved, and His firm hold on you wasn’t exactly helping with the sudden ache you felt in between your legs.

“Johnny…” You said once again, breaking the silence, your face closer to his. His eyes closed slightly, he kissed you again, this time you were expecting it, you placed your hands on the sides of his head, cradling his head adoringly. You felt his body temperature rise, you knew in this moment that you wanted him.

“Is this…is this ok? Do you want to?” he said huskily, as unpredictable as he was in every day life. When it came to your sex life Johnny was surprisingly attentive and loving, always making sure that you wanted to move forward and not pressuring you. you leaned in so that you could whisper in his ear, you could feel movement in between your legs. His arousal

“I...I want to.” was all you could say, reaching down between your bodies you took his length into your hand, Johnny was starting to swell before you wrapped your fingers around his manhood. He exhaled sharply at your touch, He kissed you, with more vigor. His eyes closed in quiet satisfaction as you stroked him, slowly, his erection grew in your experienced hands. You were still on top of him, you felt your own sex tingle excitedly, you knew that you were getting very wet, wet enough to welcome your partner.

You were ready to move up a little more on his lap so that his hardness was pointing directly at your soaking wet entrance; when Johnny’s instincts took over and quickly Johnny rolled your body so that you were underneath him. He kissed your neck while you lay there, impulsively you clamped your legs together as he pinned your arms to the bed with his hands, you gasped at that, but did not protest. You liked it when he asserted his dominance You knew that he would let you ride him another time. The thought of bouncing on his lap excited you, the fact that it was going to have to wait for another time thrilled you more than disappointed you.

Johnny traced the side of your face with his fingers. Admiring you. His fingers slowly trailed from your chin to your breasts, down to your navel. His teasing stopping there before parting your legs open with his knee.

“Johnny.” You moaned his name, your eyes staring into his longingly, his body now fully over yours. You could feel the heat between you. it was starting to become unbearable.

“say it…” he whispered while teasing your left nipple with his right hand. Softly rubbing and twisting your soft sensitive peak the way he knew you liked it. You whimpered, he wanted to hear you say yes to him. To encourage him to go all the way.

“please” you whispered excitedly, he leaned in closer to your face, his lips brushing against yours, you took advantage of his closeness to lick his bottom lip with the tip of your tongue. You felt his body shiver with desire. “Please” You said hazily “I want you to.” you confessed.

At your consent you felt him lower his pelvis to yours, his throbbing member finding your entrance easily, you closed your eyes tightly, as he slowly pushed himself inside you, inch by inch, your wetness allowed his large member to enter you easily. You breathed out in satisfaction, tilting your head back onto the pillow under you.

Johnny paused. he shut his eyes relishing the sensation of being in you again, it had been so long, and he wanted to enjoy this. He lowered his head down to your breasts, taking your left nipple into his mouth. You bit down on your lip, whimpering as he flicked his tongue against your aereola. You gasped when Johnny shifted and kissed your breast lovingly, his hips moving back and forth.

You arched your back underneath him, your hands balling your pillows as Johnny started to move his length in and out of you, he managed to move his knees under him so his torso was in a position where he could look at your body, to where your most intimate areas fuse.  Johnny placed his hand on your belly to help slide your body gently to meet his hips.  His thrusts becoming a bit stronger.  You shut your eyesclosed impulsively, you bit down on your lip, the pleasure was so intense for you, you heard Johnny sigh in disappointment.

“Look at me. “Johnny instructed you as he continued to move in you, you parted your eyes slightly, it was hard to keep your eyes open with those tiny pins of ecstasy exploding in you from head to toe, your already pink face burned with adoration as Johnny starred deeply into your eyes, despite it all, whatever you went through with him. It was like he was a completely different person when you two were like this. Nothing else mattered.

It was just you and Johnny.

He kept his rhythm steady, moving faster and faster until the slapping of your skin became louder, you loved that sound. You loved hearing your bodies mate, the explosive sensation that gave you goosebumps all over, his groans of pleasure as he filled you, completing you. You loved it all.

After awhile you felt Johnny thrust hard into you, he would stop for a second before thrusting powerfully into you again. You knew that sign all too well, a loud moan escaped his lips, you knew that he was close, his release. You had done your best to match his movements, now you wanted more. So, you moved your legs a little higher up allowing Johnny to penetrate you more deeply.

you had known in doing this would drive him crazy. you managed to smile mischievously in between moans.

“babe” he breathed “Babe you know what this does to me!” he groaned as he moved his hips faster, the bed shaking madly now, the headboard banging against the wall behind it with such force.

“Johnny” You moaned loudly, you knew he loved it when you were loud, neither of you cared if neighbors heard you, Johnny reveled in the thought of someone hearing his name screamed as he pleasured you, he wanted everyone to know you were his girl.

  
“Johnny!!!” you screamed louder, you shut your eyes tightly as you suddenly felt you walls squeeze around his sex involuntarily. Your eyes went wide realizing that you were having an orgasm, a very powerful one at that. Squeals escaped your lips as you climaxed, your hands suddenly gripping onto his shoulders for support.

“yes” Johnny whispered, realizing exactly what was happening to you, continuing his quick long thrusts into your quivering body. With your orgasm and his continued movements, it suddenly became too much, so much that you felt like you were going to burst. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your legs now wrapped around his waist.

“Babe!” he moaned. He thrust into you one last time, you felt his release spill into you. Johnny’s body shook on top of you, his face lowered to yours, he kissed you deeply on the lips, he lifted his left hand to your face as to cup your cheek. You held on to him, your own body still trembling from pleasure.

A few minutes later, you and Johnny were now laying side by side. The air was different somehow, it was no longer tense. Everything felt like it was just right. Your eyes felt heavy, you knew that you were falling asleep at long last.

You looked at Johnny, both of you were spent.

Worry crept into your heart, despite your love making. You only wanted to focus on him right now, not the lingering cloud looming over your relationship.

You hoped it would go away.

You were not sure what would happen after tonight


	3. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy-aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter is so short! enjoy!

It was the feeling of a strong, warm hand caressing your shoulder that woke you. Though still groggy from your slumber, you smiled knowing that the one touching you was Johnny. When you had fallen asleep you two were facing each other, you must have turned in your sleep- since your back was to him now.

You could feel Johnny’s body against your back, his warm breath on your cheek as he planted a kiss on it. His hand slid from your shoulder to your waist, his finger tips brushed your ribcage as Johnny slowly found his way to your breast, his hand cupping your bosom which caused you to breath in deeply. Your hips bucked back against him, an involuntary spasm from his fondling you. from this movement you felt something hard poking at your lower body. your breathing quickened. as your grogginess quickly dissolved, giving way to desire. You knew that Johnny wanted you again, once in a ten-hour time span was usually not enough for him or for you.

Despite last nights drama, it had also been two weeks since you had last been together like this. Two weeks too long.

Neither of you said a word as the heavy petting continued, letting the moment take you both. You tilted your head to the side where Johnny planted his lips on yours, you kissed him back eagerly, parting your lips slightly-you felt his tongue slip into your mouth. You moaned as your tongues danced on, Johnny ended the kiss by pulling his face back, in a haze you reached for his hand that was still teasing at your breast. You guided his hand down your smooth belly, leading him until his hand was touching you in between your thighs, Johnny let out a pleased sigh. You wanted him to feel how wet you were, you wanted him to know that you were ready for him.

Johnny had the sex drive of a man half his age, with little sign of slowing down. He knew more positions than any of your former partners, which kept things very interesting. Since you and Johnny had begun bedding you found that you were far more limber than you realized. Far more adventurous than you had ever believed yourself to be. He brought that out of you, it was hard to keep your hands off each other when you were alone like this.

You pushed your back slightly closer to him, Johnny in turn lifted your left leg over his own. Only letting go of your leg momentarily; so as to reach down to wrap his hand around his length. You breathed in anticipation knowing what he was about to do as he spooned you, his hardness was inside you less than a second later. Your head began to spin as Johnny slowly slid into you, tiny pins of ecstasy exploding all over your body once again. Johnny’s hand moved away from in between your connected flesh back to your leg, supporting you as he began to thrust into your quivering mound.

You moaned loudly. Your moans turning into euphoric screams as his slow movements began to speed up and pound into your entrance from this position. You tilted your head back once more, where you found his mouth kissing him lustfully this time. You whimpered when you felt Johnny nip at the back of your neck, you let out a loud squeal of delight when you felt him bite, suck and lick right underneath your ear.

You knew that that was going to leave a hickey, Johnny would sometimes get too into the moment and leave one or two every now and then. You bit down on your lip, enjoying it. You knew that hickey’s looked bad at work, but you mostly wore your hair down and no one would notice this one, not that you cared if anyone saw Johnny’s love bites on your neck.

As Johnny continued to thrust into you, feeling your orgasm coming on. All you could think about in this moment; was how much you loved him. how you couldn’t get enough of him. His flaws not crossing your mind.

Johnny gripped onto your hip suddenly, you heard him growl throatily when you felt him thrust into you one last time. You moaned loudly as you felt him come in you, filling your body as the both of you shook in exhaustion. Johnny lowered your leg down, he pulled out of you carefully. Not wanting to hurt you. you quickly turned your body over so that you were face to face, the two of you kissed once more, embracing one another as you both allowed your racing hearts to beat normally again.

It took an hour to finally separate.

Johnny jumped out of bed around noon after checking his phone. He had cursed because he had not realized how late it was for him, he had picked out some clothes you had kept in your dresser for him, he re-wore the Jeans he had from last night as they had dried off over night despite being in the restroom. He had kissed you as you still lay on the bed, the sheets covering your bare body.

“I have to rush home and pick up a few things, Some new gi’s I ordered. “Johnny said as he dressed.

“are they important?” you asked

“Very.” Was all Johnny said.

“Are you feeling better now Johnny?” you pressed, Johnny paused at that. He knew that you were talking about last nights events that led him to your apartment.

“I’m going to make things right. With everyone.” Johnny professed, and you believed him when he said that. He was going to try to talk to Robby, even if it meant going to Shannon’ s apartment to see him this weekend; you hoped if he did do that that Shannon would not be home to stir up problems. As for Daniel. Johnny was still holding a grudge against Mr. Bonsai.

you honestly didn’t know if that feud would ever end.

“You’ll call me when the tournament is over, won’t you?” you asked softly, Johnny nodded.

“Yea, course babe. We’ll go celebrate Cobra Kai’s victory.” He said confidently with a toothy smile, that same gorgeous smile that had charmed you three years ago.

“Give em hell Sensei Lawrence.” You winked at him. Johnny kissed you again.

He left out the front door. And he was gone.

You had a strong feeling that the Cobra’s would win the tournament. They had a hell of a teacher.

-  
Several hours later Johnny had still not called. Out of curiosity you called the sports arena-where staff confirmed that the tournament had ended an hour earlier. Fearful butterflies flew in your stomach at that. An hour ago? had something happened? not wanting to worry you quickly went to your favorites and rung up Johnny’s number. It rang.

Johnny did not pick up. It went straight to voicemail. Your body felt numb, you tried to find reason in this missed phone call, he could have been driving. Or celebrating with his students?

But then…wasn’t he supposed to call you, so you could Join the Cobra’s celebrate if they had won?

You called again, voicemail. You called once gain. Voicemail. Something was wrong, you felt it in your gut, something was very, very wrong. You sat down on your sofa where just last night you had been binging movies when Johnny had come crashing into a trash can. You couldn’t help but wonder if there was going to be a repeat of that tonight.

You buried your face in your hands.

“Please…whatever it is…please don’t be bad…” you said to yourself. Apprehension winning out in the end, another hour passed. Your vigil continued. Every terrible outcome that could happen, you were imagining in your head, you didn’t know what to do. Not after what had happened last night.

Your phone rang suddenly, you quickly picked up the smartphone and touched the green call button on screen.

“Hey babe.” Johnny’s familiar voice greeted you.

“Johnny! I’ve been calling you! are you ok?” you asked worriedly. Johnny paused on the other end, you heard him sigh.

“I am, I guess.” Johnny responded. Though his tone sounded flat, and unsure. You knew something was wrong.

“Did the cobra’s lose?” you asked quietly, if they had it would explain why he had not called you right away.

“We won actually….”Johnny said quietly, now you were really confused. If they had won, why did Johnny sound so melancholy? Why had he not called you to celebrate?.

“I thought winning meant a lot to you? Johnny…what went wrong?” you pressed. You heard johnny suck in a deep breath on the other line.

“Robby was in the competition.” Johnny answered your question. Your eyes went wide.

“He…He was?”

  
' “yeah…Robby made it to the final round” Johnny explained. Though you could hear pain in his voice “against Miguel”

You jumped off of your sofa. Knowing immediately what had happened without him having to explain any further.

Robby; who had been secretly training with Daniel Larusso.  Had gone up against Johnny’s best student.   

This was really bad.

“Johnny…I’m heading over to your place, ok?” you said urgently.

“Babe no! it’s late it’s not safe!” Johnny’s voice was suddenly alert, but you had hung up the phone before he could talk you out of it.

You didn’t care that it was late, you didn’t care that reseda was rough after dark. All you wanted was to get to him.


	4. Waiting for a girl like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no smut in this chapter, i tried! but i felt it was nicer to leave it the way i did. I promise the next one will be smutty and i will go all out! Its taken so long to write this chapter because i kept writing stuff that just didn't fit the narrative and cutting and pasting it all onto different files. Basically i've written more stories that just dont belong in this one lol.

Calling for an Uber or Lyft would have been the more sensible thing to do, certainly the smarter and faster way to get to Johnny’s place. Frugality won in this case, you paid a lot for a bus pass, might as well use it right? Johnny’s place was only thirty minutes away from your apartment by public transport, it would give you time to think of what to say in the meantime.

  
You had lucked out tonight, a bus showed up less than five minutes after you arrived at the stop.

Getting on a bus late on a Saturday night was not the worst thing in the world, the bus was carrying a good number of passengers, so you didn’t feel worried about your safety, not yet anyway. Most of the passengers however; were not stopping on Victory boulevard. The closest stop to Johnny’s place was by the strip mall that Cobra Kai was located in, and from there a fifteen-minute walk to his complex, although Johnny didn’t’ like the idea of you going anywhere in the area once the sun went down without him, he had legitimate concerns. But at times it was unavoidable, you did however carry a can of mace to protect yourself, a taser for backup if for some reason the mace should fail.

Johnny had told you in the past that those things just were not enough if something ever did happen, this was his opinion of course, but you heard him out anyway, even allowing him to teach you a few moves to defend yourself properly. what he had taught you was only basic self-defense, he had wanted to teach you more.

  
Johnny had also tried talking you into training in his style of karate once you two had gotten back together, although a good idea-you weren’t to keen on training in his dojo with high schoolers. Not to mention his sessions usually ran while you were at work, or on your way home from work most days.

Even if your hours did allow you to attend one of Johnny’s sessions, you knew you’d be too mentally exhausted to really concentrate. Perhaps If you had still worked at the temp agency you could have likely joined Cobra kai as hours weren’t exactly set.

You had a full-time job now, a job closer to the career field you had initially studied for in college. Even though you sat most of the day, talking on the phone, dealing with co-workers and making sure your assignments were on time, all that work still sucked out your soul and energy.

You wished that you could change up your hours, at least to go into work earlier so that you could get out in time to join in on Johnny’s sessions, even if you had to be the only adult woman in the dojo. it would certainly be a nice change. You would be able to spend more time with him, of course you would need energy drinks to stay awake, but at least you would be with him.

  
At least this way…if something happened you would be nearby.

You knew you could not help him with everything, but you wanted to be there for him, Johnny had been through so much in life, with His problems stacking daily like a Jenga game, removing the wrong piece and everything would come toppling down.

You didn’t want him to lose this game.

Being there would make a difference, although you had threatened to break up with Johnny if he were to keep hitting the bottle. You knew in your heart that it was a threat that you did not want to make good on. You knew that last night you were feeling emotional, yes you had been disappointed to have had to deal with Johnny breaking down again. But…he was capable of change, you had seen it, he wanted to turn his life around.

You were not responsible for any of Johnny’s progress in recent months, if anyone was to accept credit for that it was young Miguel and the rest of Cobra Kai. They had sparked a fire in Johnny, re-ignited a long dead flame that helped Johnny remember exactly what he was capable of. You wanted to be there to see his progress. You wanted to see what Johnny was able to accomplish now that he had something he truly excelled in.

If it meant cutting back a few hours just to be at the Dojo with Johnny, to make sure that things were going well, wouldn’t it be worth it?  
Now you had to chuckle at yourself, you, You of all people trying to figure out ways to be with a man?! It had not been like you at all when you and Johnny met. You certainly would not have hopped a bus so late after sundown for anyone else from your past. You sure as hell would not have considered cutting back on hours at work just to be there for a man either.

Johnny.

It was always Johnny that brought something out in you.

As the bus began moving, you wondered how you had gotten here, how you had gotten to this point?

Although you had grown up nearby, you definitely had not seen yourself still living here. At least not so close to Reseda, or even Encino. The hills were just to bougie for your liking.

Your mom and dad were not wealthy, but they had been pretty well off. Your parents had even set aside some money for you to attend college without having to take a part time job. When you graduated from school however; there was only enough left over from your savings for maybe two months’ worth of rent on your apartment and some groceries. Desperate to make do on your own without having to call up your folks for help, you wound up taking the first job that came your way, with your lack of work experience your choices were limited. Somehow, you ended up working in that temp job, a job that wasn’t even in the field that you had studied for.

Needless to say, it had done numbers on your confidence. It had made you wonder if you had even made the right choice in going to school at all, it had made you feel like a failure. There you were a college graduate with a degree and you were typing in a cubicle, and at the mercy of a new boss every couple of weeks.

That damned temp agency, you had stayed with it for what seemed like an eternity, it had felt more like purgatory than a job. When Johnny showed up in your life that one fateful day, it felt like he had been the answer to your prayers.

Every guy you had dated after college were either men you had met at offices you worked at, or blind dates that your friends had talked you into going out with. Most of those guys were only interested in screwing you and never calling again-which had only happened twice as you had wised up quickly. Other guys, usually the ones your friends set you up with immediately began mapping out every moment of your future together. The latter being more intense but less heart wrenching when they did end.

At least you knew that the guys planning a life with you actually did care about you, they must have… right? Still, you just couldn’t see yourself in the futures that your past boyfriends had envisioned. Just about every one of those men had wanted a family with you, wanted you to be a stay at home mom who could stay with the kids (always kids never just a kid) they painted portraits of you living this charmed life with them, although your exes meant well. It felt patronizing.

You didn’t hate kids or anything, you actually were fond of them. you had realized long ago that motherhood just wasn’t for you. neither was being dependent on someone else to take care of you, you enjoyed your independence. You also craved adventure, fun, and freedom. The one thing you were absolutely positive about having was a partner in crime. Somebody to love, someone to share those adventures with.

  
You wanted something different in life.

You wanted to be with someone different, unlike anyone you had known up to that point.

  
That different person ended up being Johnny.  
-  
As the stop for Victory Blvd neared, you felt your stomach flutter in fear. Yes, you were determined to see your man, although the fact that you were the only one making their way to the doors made you lose your nerve. Some folks eyed you suspiciously, some looked at you as if you were out of your mind. Of course, you would give of that vibe! Here you were in Reseda after dark, a lone woman dressed in black leggings, and a blue swoop necked shirt with only a purse on you. that reaction you had expected, yet you kept on walking. No, turning back now. If kids from Johnny’s dojo could make it out here at night, why couldn’t you?

  
It was only once you neared the open door that you realized someone was waiting for you, he was sitting on a bus bench, head down, fingers laced patiently, his feet planted wide apart in a relaxed posture, and what little fear you felt went flying out the window. It had to be him. How many other clean shaven, six-foot-tall, Crystal blue eyed, and practically platinum haired men were here in this area?

He was wearing his red speed king t-shirt, only with a white long sleeve underneath, the long sleeve hiked up to his elbows of course. Johnny almost always rolled up his long sleeves -if he wore them- like that. He was still dressed in the blue jeans from yesterday.

When he looked up at you, your world froze.

You had come all this way, you told yourself that it was for him. That you were going to help him, to talk him through what had happened at the tournament. With the bus now treading away, leaving the two of you alone. Here you were; standing right in front of him and you found that you had nothing to say.

So much for being of help.

“I waited out here after you hung up, I figured if I called you back you’d just ignore it and come here anyway.” Johnny said quietly, his voice calm, levelled.

“You know me too well.” You replied with a faint smile. Johnny stood up from his seat on the bus bench. His eyes looked at you with a mixture of sadness and relief, he slowly raised his arms up to his mid-section, his palms out welcoming.

You stepped forward and gently wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he gripped his hands on your waist gently, your face nuzzled at his neck. Johnny held you tightly to him, almost as securely as he had held you last night in bed.

“I wish you hadn’t of come out here so late, it could have waited.” Johnny whispered in your ear, you tightened your hold on him.

“Don’t say that.” You said softly “I couldn’t risk leaving you alone like this…I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Because you thought I’d get wasted and do what I did last night.” Johnny responded bluntly, you eased your hold on him and pulled back so that you could look him in the eye. His face remained stoic.

“I was afraid of it yes, but I also wanted to be with you. Johnny, I know how you get when it comes to Robby…can you blame me for wanting to make sure you weren’t doing something you’d regret later?” you answered honestly.

“Yeah, I suppose…well I’m sober so far” Johnny inhaled deeply. Exhaling after a second. You could smell a mixture of mint bubblegum and whiskey, you brought a hand up to your nose. Johnny immediately pulled away from you and covered his mouth at the realization that you had smelled faint traces of alcohol.

“Johnny-”

“It was only two glasses.” Johnny stated quickly, turning his back to you for a second and stepping away from you by three strides. You stood in place, eyeing him sadly. You had a feeling that he had drank before or after calling you.

“Johnny, its ok! I…I…I’m not mad or anything.” You said earnestly, taking a step closer to him. You knew that he was ashamed, Johnny Lawrence. A man who was usually shameless about his drinking. Was genuinely humiliated.  
“You were pretty mad last night about it.” Johnny reminded you.

“Only because of what you did in front of your student! The other stuff too…but that was last night! I’m not mad now.” You stated assuring him. Johnny shook his head while bringing a hand to his mouth.

“You were mad enough to say that if I kept drinking you’d break up with me again.” Johnny was serious, you pursed your lips at that. You hadn’t said it in those words exactly, but you had implied it.

“I wish I hadn’t of said that.” You trailed while looking down at the sidewalk. You wanted to kick yourself for being so blunt last night, you could not help it. You had been frustrated.

“Did you mean it though?” Johnny asked as he turned to face you, you were both only a foot apart. He was close enough so that you could jump in and hug him. Yet you restrained yourself.

“I…I…” You took a deep breath. “I did.”

Johnny’s eyes widened slightly, his blue eyes betraying his tough guy exterior. You saw the disappointment in his eyes, in that moment you wished you had lied. That you were even capable of lying to him. Yet you knew that speaking the truth was more important. But you had more to say, so much more.

“I didn’t come here to talk about last night though Johnny…I’m here to help you through what happened with Robby and Miguel.” You said as you took hold of his right hand. Gripping it gently, Johnny did not react in his usual way. Normally he’d argue back, especially after your confession. Instead, all Johnny did was accept your touch and pulled you close to him again.

You hugged each other tightly. You could feel his heart thudding against yours, you wished that you could stay like this forever. You didn’t even want a kiss, not a nibble, not even his hands caressing your body. Just this. You in his strong arms, you felt safest and most relaxed when he held you like this.

“There’s a lot I want to tell you.” Johnny murmured as he continued to hold you, with your head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m all ears.” You replied simply. Johnny kissed the top of your head.

“A lot of it has to do with Robby.” Johnny paused “Some other stuff…happened before I called you.”

Johnny had said that last part ominously, it gave you chills. Whatever it was, you knew that you two had to go somewhere else.

“Johnny…how about we go home. We can talk there.” You suggested kindly.

Johnny only nodded.

Although you offered to drive his new car, Johnny insisted on taking the wheel. You relented since it was only a short drive, and you knew that he wasn’t trashed. He had built a strong tolerance of alcohol over the years; two glasses of whiskey wasn’t nearly enough to affect Johnny. He would need a full bottle and six pack of Coors before actually showing signs of drunkenness.

Johnny’s new car was nice, nicer than the firebird. It even ran smoother than the firebird as he drove out of the parking lot. Oddly though, you were sad that it wasn’t Johnny’s old car. It wasn’t the best vehicle, at the time that you had begun dating the paint job had been spotty. The firebird had gone through a remodel thanks to Mr. Bonsai, Johnny swore that Daniel’s daughter had been a part of a hit and run that had trashed his car months back. When Daniel Larusso had offered to fix the car for free he had not known about the daughter being in the car that smashed the firebird.

You weren’t exactly sure why Johnny had not called out the girl at the time, since he was always quick to put anyone on the spot whenever they had wronged him. Maybe Johnny had had mercy on Daniel’s daughter, because she was a girl. You would likely never know.

Still, you had enjoyed Johnny’s old car a lot, you were sad it was gone.

It had a lot of good memories.

“Remember our first date? How you picked me up in the firebird” you said suddenly as Johnny sped onto victory boulevard. Johnny grinned wolfishly at that, the first sign of amusement you had seen on him since this morning.

“Oh yeah, I expected you to talk shit about it.” Johnny chuckled.

“Because every chick you dated before me had?” you said with a snicker.

“Well those chicks didn’t appreciate good cars like you do.” Johnny added.

“I haven’t owned a car since high school; any working car is a great car to me.” You admitted. Johnny laughed, you were surprised by that, but it made you smile. You felt relieved that you could make him laugh even with the night he was having.

“I miss that car…” Johnny said solemnly, as suddenly as he had laughed. He was calm again, but he had a slight smile on his lips.

“I’m going to miss that car too.” You said thoughtfully, your face showing genuine sadness. Johnny took a quick glimpse at you, he was surprised.

“You will?” he asked in disbelief.

“Of course, our first kiss was in that car.” You said fondly, your cheeks warming a bit at the memory.

“While listening to Foreigner on the radio.” Johnny added. You looked at him, his face lost in thought.

“After you drove us to an overlook to look at the ‘sunset’” you said as you signaled mock quotation marks with you fingers “thank god there wasn’t anyone else there.” You said with a laugh, Johnny’s grin returned.

“Believe it or not I actually was just trying to take you to see the sunset.”

“Sure- you were” you rolled your tongue as you enunciated the word “Still sticking to that story after three years?”

“I was!” Johnny said with a laugh.

“So making out with me in your car as the sun went down wasn’t apart of the plan?” you teased. Johnny’s amused expression remained.

“I knew I at least wanted to kiss you.” Johnny revealed, his blue eyes sparking up slightly. His lips parted widely as he remembered that night so long ago, his gorgeous toothy smile you adored so much materialized on his face.  
“You did more than kiss me.” You said slyly. Johnny scoffed at that while still smiling broadly.

“I gave you hickey’s because you pulled my hair, thought you were into that.” Johnny retorted “All I know is; I went in for the kiss and you jumped onto my lap and-“

“Uh-uh! I did not jump onto your lap! You yanked me onto your lap! That front seat wasn’t that roomy for your information!” you countered, your tone playful though.

“That’s not how I remember it, you were all over me! Pulling at my hair, wiggling your ass on my wang.” You squealed in embarrassment, Johnny was laughing pretty hard now.

“I only did that because your hands were all over me, you know how ticklish I am!” You complained. “I was so disheveled.”

“I remember that, You wore your hair up, we fooled around for so long that you had to take it down.” Johnny recalled. “Man, when you let your hair down. that was pretty hot.”

You were taken aback. Of all the things you and Johnny had done during that make out session on your first date.

“I don’t see why. Considering everything else we did, that was what you thought was hot?” You said out loud.

“Well…yeah.” Johnny shrugged “Babe, I hadn’t seen you with your hair down until then, when we first met your hair was up too. When you undid it, I couldn’t help but think…”

“About?” You asked at Johnny’s trailing off. Johnny sighed loudly, as if he didn’t want to say.

“I couldn’t …” Johnny repeated and paused, sighing once again. his focus remaining on the road, his facial expression relaxing as he found the right words. “I couldnt help but think…Damn it, I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful and amazing you were.”

You were stunned. Johnny kept quiet after that, arriving at his complex at last. You both exited the vehicle. Johnny locked his new car and waited for you to walk ahead of him to his apartment door, a habit of his. He always walked slightly behind you protectively. As you traced along the short distance to his front door. You could not stop thinking about his revelation.

I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful and amazing you were.

Johnny had called you pretty, he had called you cute, and even sexy. Compliments you had never actually believed to be accurate, at least not in your opinion. You were after all your own worst critic in all of the world. But the words he had just used.

Johnny had never once called you beautiful or amazing, not to your face. Not in the three years you had been together. And now he had. Something warm and fuzzy, traveled throughout your body, and you could not help but shiver happily.

Johnny had unlocked the door and held it open for you. You walked into his apartment. As you had many times in the past. Johnny followed after you, locking the door behind him.

  
When he turned to you, you went forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. A kiss, that Johnny welcomed wholeheartedly as he brought his hands up to your waist.  
You knew where your heart belonged. To him, you knew you would sound foolish to those closest to you. but you now knew without a doubt that your heart belonged to him.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized sheepishly as you broke the kiss, your bodies still pressed together sensually.

“Hey, I have that effect on every girl.” Johnny shrugged, you shook your head while suppressing a giggle. He continued to hold you tightly, your head resting on his shoulder as it had at the bus stop.

“I’m here for you Johnny, I want to be with you.” you declared. “Always.”

You felt Johnny’s heart race a little, you looked up at his face and saw some of the worry ease away from his eyes.

“Always?” he repeated, relief in his eyes.

“Yes, always as your babe.” You smiled.

  
He kissed you once again, harder this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, chapter 5 will be the last chapter for this story. only because i want to wait for season 2 to figure out where to take you and Johnny. however! i'm planning a whole bunch of side stories with Johnny/you that are tied to this story. 
> 
> I'm planning on writing stories about Johnny in Karate kid, and some that take place during Cobra Kai. there will also be Johnny/reader stories that have absolutely nothing to do with the main story line. 
> 
> if you have any requests for a story please let me know! it can be tied to this storyline (lets call it the JohnnyYouniverse lol) or just a stand alone. Thank you all for supporting this story. I feel so welcomed in this community and hope to make friends with you!


	5. The promise

The Promise

Song by When in Rome

A kiss. A warm, long, loving kiss. That’s all you had meant it to be. Innocent, and nothing more. Even with that fact floating in the back of your mind, you still didn’t turn Johnny away when his kisses intensified. Johnny never made it easy for you to protest his advances when he knew exactly what to do to get you in the mood. You knew he would have stopped if you had told him too.  
All you had to do was say no, or cut it out, we have stuff to talk about. Especially now. It just wasn’t a good time for fooling around! 

Yet you returned his affection. Your smaller, gentle hands reached up to cup his strong square jaw in between your palms. you felt his powerful touch on your shoulders. Johnny’s hands didn’t wander, but you were certain that they would very soon if this kept up.

“Wait.” You whispered breathlessly through half lidded eyes; your lips were still grazing his. The tip of his nose touched yours as Johnny reluctantly pulled back to let you speak.

“Too hot for you?” Johnny teased, that did make you giggle, your lips pressed together once more. Johnny brought you closer to him, there was no longer any space between your bodies. His hands slowly wandered from your shoulders, to your lower back, and lower Johnny’s hands went until he was groping your rear. You moaned while kissing him, you didn’t want him to stop touching or squeezing your backside, in fact; you wished that you had worn a skirt that would have allowed him more access to your body.

“We’re supposed to be talking.” You said half-heartedly; suppressing another moan. Johnny’s hands continued to explore your still clothed body when you said this, 

“I don’t think I can stop.” Johnny confessed as his face lowered to your neck. You sighed as Johnny kissed that very same spot, he had bitten earlier this morning when you had made love. 

“I don’t think I want you to stop anyway.” You practically panted, betraying your good conscience in favor of Johnny’s touch.

Memories of this mornings tryst came flooding back, you yearned to be with him again, when you felt a familiar tickling nibble. You pursed your lips together, trying your best to suppress another indiscreet sigh that would only encourage Johnny. Maybe he’d calm down if you didn’t show him how much you liked it? That thought immediately went out the window; when he bit down a little harder-in the same spot that he had claimed just this morning no less! You closed your eyes and yelped in response, since that spot under your ear was still a bit tender.

“Not there.” You groaned “Hurts a little.”

“Sorry.” Johnny whispered huskily, Johnny’s mouth quickly found another spot closer to the underside of your chin, near the neck and collarbone, finding a suitable spot, Johnny nipped a second time. At that you squealed; in both pleasure and in a little pain, you threw your head back and ran your fingers through his hair encouragingly, you heard Johnny sigh in pleasure, he enjoyed when you played with his short blond hair. Almost as much as you adored it when he bit down on your neck so hard that it left hickeys.

Johnny had picked a spot that this new one you sure would bruise by the time you went back to work. However; you were going to have a hell of a time covering that up. And yet, as he continued to work on your neck like some ravenous vampire, you were still whimpering in pleasure, gyrating your lower body against his. The very act sending the both of you involuntarily towards the kitchen counter, thankfully nothing fell over. You couldn’t hold back the desire you felt anymore-than Johnny could, especially with his excitement being far more noticeable than yours for obvious reasons.

It was you who allowed a free hand to wander now, down his broad chest that you wished was bare against your skin, to his stomach, but you didn’t stop there. Johnny let out a sharp breath when he felt your hand pet his arousal through his jeans. Shamelessly; your fingers traveled towards the center-where the button and zipper would be and unfastened his pants. You wanted to touch him without that pesky fabric getting in the way.  
Surprisingly, it was Johnny who stopped you from going further. He snatched your busy hands away from his crotch and immediately grabbed at your waist, pulling you away from the kitchen counter and towards the hallway. You knew where he was trying to take you. for some reason that short distance to his bed seemed miles away. 

You pulled on the collar of his shirt as you began to walk backwards, the heat grew between you as you both began to clumsily stumble towards his bedroom in between kissing and kicking away annoying foot wear. You were in the midst of pulling up Johnny’s speed king shirt when he let out a pained grunt, your hands were still gripping his shirt when you broke the kiss to inspect what had happened. Johnny’s back had bumped into the wall; the wall closest to his doorframe.

Something was wrong. the sound he made, it wasn’t right. Something told you it wasn’t just a simple hit.

“Johnny?” you asked worriedly.

“It’s nothing.” Was Johnny’s immediate response, he quickly pulled off the rest of his shirt and white long sleeve, clothes that he threw towards the floor of his apartment. Quickly dismissing what had just happened and immediately reaching for the hem of your top.

“Johnn-” you tried to pry, but he kissed you again, you felt a little tongue slip in between your lips. And Just like that you were dizzy with pleasure again, as if Johnny’s very kiss was a hypnotic, licentious spell, capable of disarming you of your worries and your clothing. 

His fingers gripped at the bottom of your shirt, swiftly, he managed to pull your top up over your head, you lifted your arms up instinctively. Allowing him to undress you.  
With the light in the living room glaring down on you, you were tempted to cross your arms over your breasts that were still covered up with a lacy red Victoria secret number-that left little to the imagination. Your plan was to pull away from Johnny and dash to the bed where he would have chased after you into the safe dim lighting of his room, where he would have playfully tackled you onto the mattress like he had done many times before.  
You were taken aback when Johnny suddenly crouched down and scooped you up into his arms, carrying you over the threshold like a bride, your eyes widened in surprise. Johnny had never done this before, at least not with you. He laid you down gently on his bed, which much to your surprise had been made and freshly laundered.

Hastily both you and Johnny stripped off what little clothing you still had on, his jeans, his boxer shorts. Your leggings, and a pair of red lacey panties that matched your bra. All of it was thrown to the floor as Johnny climbed on top of you, how you ached to feel every inch of his naked body against your own, to just have him completely take you. to be one with him. you would have ordered him too if not for the attention he was paying to your aching loins. 

Propped up by his elbow, Johnny focused his glossy-lusty-eyes on you, further down. His longer, thicker, more talented fingers played in between your legs. 

“Ohhh.” You sighed with parted lips that you wished your blond lover would kiss once more. You shut your eyes in undeniable bliss as you felt Johnny lower his head to your breast. He kissed at your right nipple as you felt his finger penetrate you. impulsively you shut your legs tightly at the wonderful sensation that made your body shiver. Johnny started slowly, moving his finger in and out, your muscles gripped him tightly, loving every single second of this. Your back arched up slightly when his finger massaged that certain spot inside you. forcing you to cry out in approval.

Johnny leaned his face close to yours to kiss you once more, as his fingers continued to play in you. You were certain that it was his forefinger that slipped into your now soaking wet entrance, and you were disappointed when Johnny slipped his finger out of you, but elated when his thumb began rubbing your clit in a circular motion, eliciting low excited squeals of delight, to the point that your hips moved with his fingers. 

Johnny fiddled faster, faster, oh god, delightfully fast! 

“Johnny! Please, please!” you begged at last. Something that you were sure Johnny was waiting for. 

“Babe…” Johnny said in an uncharacteristically soft tone, your eyes softened at that, unsure of what to say. Or even do. Despite what the two of you were in the middle of.

“Johnny…Honey.” You managed to say sweetly despite the fact that your body was shivering from his teasing. “Lose yourself with me.” 

“Only with you babe.” Johnny breathed “Only with you.”

You wanted each other.  
No.  
You needed each other in the worst way.

Johnny slowly spread your legs wide enough for him to position himself, You closed your eyes when you felt his long hard erection enter you. Johnny began to move his hips, slowly, picking up pace as your body adjusted to his invasion. Your muscles contracted around his hard member, which caused him to groan in pleasure. You began to relax once he found his rhythm. Moaning with each thrust, you cried out his name several times.

“Johnny! Johnny! Oh Johnny!” you would cry out over and over.

You were certain that you had heard a banging on the wall, but you weren’t sure if it was from the rocking of Johnny’s bed, or if it was one of his annoyed neighbors trying to get you two to cut it out, it made no difference. It wasn’t going to stop you and your man. It never did. nothing could stop your connection, all that existed in this world to you right now was him.

“Johnny.” You breathed out lovingly, as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. You pushed your hips up right in the middle of his thrust, Johnny was taken aback somewhat, you pushed your body up, forcing him to roll to his side at first with a free arm of his support you. you did not stop pushing until Johnny was laying on his back. His crystal blue eyes looked up at you in surprise, now on top, you began to rock your hips up and down. Accepting the full length of him, grinding your pelvis against his every so often. Intensifying your pleasure as well as his. 

It was only last night that you had been on top of him like this. Johnny had not let you take control then, and yet…he was allowing you to overpower him now.

It was Johnny who shut his eyes tightly now, it was Johnny who leaned his head back into the pillow as his hands gripped your hips. It was Johnny who was now sighing and groaning with each slap that your connecting flesh made as you bounced on his lap wantonly. eyes on you as you continued to rock your hips faster and faster, enjoying every inch of his manhood as you lifted your hips up and lowered them back down to which his pubic area would rub against your sensitive slit. His hands held your hips firmly as you sped up, aching so badly to reach your peak. 

But you didn’t want to finish before he did. it just wasn’t the same for you if he didn’t cum inside you first.

You rolled your hips faster. You palmed his chest in an effort to support yourself as you slid up and down his shaft, that was now coated in your juices. You weren’t going to last much longer. Eyeing you’re man; it was clear Johnny was ready to feel his long deserved release. 

“Johnny.” You panted, still rocking your hips. “Let go baby.” 

Johnny sat up suddenly and buried his face in the swell of your breasts. His left hand still gripping your hip, his right pressed to the mid of your back-pulling you close to him. With good timing, for you would have fallen backwards had he not done so. Johnny said your name through clenched teeth as you felt his hot seed release into your quivering mound. He didn’t call you babe, he had said your name. over and over he said your name as he continued to spill into you. it was only after you had felt the last spurt from his pulsating cock that you shook with a powerful orgasm.  
Your fingers trailed to the back of his neck, and held him close.

You didn’t want to separate from him. even when you both crashed back onto his bed, his once neatly made bed was now a rumpled mess. Neither of you reached for the blanket, or even for a sheet-as you drifted off to sleep in Johnny’s arms.

-

The sun had not come out yet when you finally woke up. It was only 6 am. Johnny was still fast asleep on his side facing you, his hand rested on the curve of your waist. You smiled softly, taking a long look at his sleeping face. But you did not dare touch him. you didn’t want to wake him yet. You figured that he needed a little more sleep. Considering what he had been through the last two days, maybe Johnny deserved some peace from what this world had in store for him. as long as he was asleep, Johnny wouldn’t have to think about the ill events of last night.

Instead you quietly scanned his dresser for some of your own clothes that you had left there for sleep overs. Some clean underwear, a pair of shorts, and one of Johnny’s shirts. The shirt you had decided to pilfer today was a Motley Crue t-shirt. You knew he’d want it back the next time he visited your place. 

Quietly; you stepped out of Johnny’s bedroom and walked towards the bathroom. You shut the door behind you gently.

You showered in the hottest water setting, as you cleaned and lathered your skin in a peach bodywash that you kept over here. your Thighs were a little sticky, even though what had leaked out was long dry. Thank goodness that you were on birth control you’d often tell yourself. You were sure with the way that you and Johnny went at it that you two would have made your mom a much happier lady by blessing her with a grandchild by now if not for your medication. 

In the beginning things were very very different. But after a few broken condoms in the past (one while you and Johnny were out camping in the middle of nowhere) and you knew that you had to go on it, plus you trusted Johnny not to cheat. He would never look at another woman. That you were certain off. 

At least you hoped he’d never look at another woman…

Johnny was wide awake and sitting on the sofa in the living room when you had finished your shower and gotten dressed. By now Johnny had put on a plain grey t shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Honestly you were glad he had put clothes on, if he had been out here waiting for you in the nude, last nights events would have repeated.

“Your wearing my shirt.” Johnny said flatly.

“Do you mind?” you asked innocently.

“Course I do, but your gonna take it anyway.” Johnny shrugged 

“I’ll give it back.” You assured him. Johnny shook his head as you strode over and took a seat next to him. Johnny reached up to your shoulder and put at arm around you.

“Keep it. Looks hotter on you anyway.” He replied simply. You smiled at his compliment. You hadn’t expected him to let go of his property that easily. Johnny always made a fuss when you borrowed his shirts. Especially ones he liked.

Immediately you knew that he was still upset from last night, it was now or never. You had to have the talk. There would be no distractions this time.

“I think we’ve avoided things long enough…don’t you?” you said softly. 

“I wasn’t trying to avoid it.” Johnny said while staring at the coffee table in front of him, he leaned back against the sofa with his arms crossed.

“Tell me everything…” You added quietly “I want to know what happened.”

A few minutes later, you sat with a pillow resting behind your back for support on the sofa, while Johnny lay on his back on top of you, your hands running through his hair as he began to relay yesterday’s events. He wasn’t too heavy; you could handle his weight. 

Johnny told you everything as quickly as possible, as if somehow that would soften the blow. How the tournament had started off well. How he had even had Miguel use the very move that Daniel Larusso had used on Johnny 34 years ago, the move that had ended Johnny’s reign as all valley champion. How Aisha, his second recruit, and one (if not) the toughest of his students as Johnny admitted, how she had made it far in the tournament only to lose to a Topanga karate student who was much faster than Aisha. 

Johnny proudly proclaimed that Aisha had done well, despite going up against a kid who had likely been training ever since he could walk. 

Aisha’s loss and sour attitude after losing had made Johnny feel uneasy, but not enough to realize that most of his Cobra’s had the same attitude. While Aisha’s reaction was far tamer, the same could not be said about Hawk. You had seen that boy in sessions, Johnny nicknaming him after that blue mohawk the teenage boy peacocked. It had been Hawk who had done something that even Johnny found deplorable. 

Johnny had not known that Robby would sign up independently for All valley, if he had, he might have had something encouraging to say to him before the tournament had started. To show support.

“Truth is.” Johnny paused “I froze, I just froze. I couldn’t believe that he was there…but damnit all if I wasn’t proud of him for hitting the mat!” 

You listened intently, not wanting to miss a single detail.

“If I had known what a natural he was; I would have trained him myself years ago.” Johnny sighed “Robby was great. I wanted to go over and congratulate him every time he won a round, like I did with my cobras…I was too chicken shit to go over to my own kid.”

Johnny explained how cold the pit of his stomach felt when Hawk was placed against Robby, thanks to Johnny’s own training and no-nonsense approach. Hawk, whom he had taunted when the boy had joined Cobra Kai with the name “lip” had become this force to be reckoned with in the few months that he had trained under Johnny.

“Maybe I went too far.” Johnny said dispirited. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back against your firm breasts, you stopped playing with his blond hair and moved your hands onto his chest, clasping your hands protectively over Johnny’s collarbone. 

Hawk had lost his temper with Robby during the match, Robby had said something smart (proof to you that he was truly Johnny’s son) that insult being about Hawk’s loud blue mohawk as Johnny later learned. While Robby’s back was turned Hawk had charged at him, Kicking him hard in the shoulder. Injuring Robby terribly.

“When he fell…I lost it, I ran over to him. Coaches aren’t supposed to approach a contestant that isn’t from their school, but I didn’t care. I ran to Robby… I wanted to make sure he was ok.” Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed; he took in a sharp breath.

“What did he say?” You asked him simply, your tone gentle. Though you felt horror on the inside from listening to Johnny’s story.

“Robby threw his hand up and told me to Get the hell away from him.” Johnny’s eyes, his face, his expression showing pain. “He said it to me like I was the biggest piece of shit in that room.”

You had no words, your mind struggled to find something encouraging to say, but alas, you had nothing in this moment. You could picture the disgust and frustration on Robby’s face as his father approached him in vain, only wanting to help. Their relationship…was just so strained, so damaged. maybe beyond repair. You held Johnny tightly, his rough heavy hand came up to your arm, he held onto you as if he hoped your presence would give him the strength to continue his account.

Hawk had been disqualified of course. When Johnny had chastised him for his actions Hawk had only glared at his sensei.

“What am I supposed to do? Be a pussy?” Hawk had spat back.

You gasped at the recollection. Johnny always said something to that extent in his sessions. you had been there when he had said it a few times.

What are you? a bunch of pussies?  
Pussies don’t show mercy!  
Only pussies take shit and don’t strike back!

Johnny’s archaic ways and speech were a strong presence in his dojo, you had not always agreed with them. You found it offensive at times, but you could never say that the Cobra’s weren’t inspired by him whenever he said non-pc things. 

Even though it had been Hawk who did the most damage. In the end; it was Miguel who had finished what Hawk had started.

“Robby came back out he was working through the pain.” Johnny explained “But now-tch! you wouldn’t believe it unless you had been there! it was like déjà vu for me.”

“What happened?”

“The announcer-shit it was insane! He announced that Daniel Larusso was going to coach Robby, for a second I thought I heard that Daniel Larusso was going to fight…it was like I was 17 again.” Johnny palmed the side of his face. “I swear I blinked, and it was 1984 for a second, only it was my son fighting in Larusso’s place!”

Now that did sound kind of trippy.

When Miguel and Robby squared off, things got ugly very quick. Both had held their own against each other, one being the best student in Cobra Kai and the other having the blood of a Cobra Kai champion in his veins, it was no surprise that both Robby and Miguel had managed to get points off of each other. Miguel had found Robby’s weakness though.  
The injury that Hawk had caused.

“I told Miguel, that I wanted to win in a fair match. That we didn’t have to play dirty.” Johnny recounted.

“There’s nothing dirty about winning sensei. You taught me that.” was what Miguel had responded with, the boy was determined to win at all costs.

“I taught Miguel that, I did.” Johnny admitted glumly “I taught them all that winning was everything. Its…what I had been taught.”

So, this is why Johnny was so down on the phone when he had finally called you. Why he had taken his time getting back to you. You knew Johnny very well, probably better than anyone else on this planet. Johnny was feeling a huge amount of regret. He had won, his dojo was likely to get more attention from this, he had proven that his unconventional methods worked. But it had cost him Robby.

“Maybe, I’ve been doing it all wrong.” Johnny began “I’ve been teaching them everything I knew from back in the day, everything that Kreese had taught me.” 

Back in the day.

1984, the year that Johnny just seemed to be perpetually stuck in. This was 2018, but Johnny had not really grown with the times. A fact that did bother you, but looking around his room living room, his new entertainment system, his sitting resting on your breast explaining his day.  
Johnny could change, he was absolutely capable of it. He had already done so a little, only because you knew that he wanted to change. If he could do that with his personal life, couldn’t he do that with the dojo too?

“You can change that.” You finally spoke up “Can’t you?”

“Kind of hard to teach someone to chill out when I’ve already taught them to punch first and ask questions never.” Johnny said shortly. 

“They look up to you! they can learn if you teach them.” You said earnestly.

“Not alone I can’.” Johnny shrugged.

You had thought about it on the bus ride here, if only as just a silly day dream but what if maybe-you chose to act on it?

“Maybe you just need a helping hand.” You weren’t sure what you were going to say, you wanted to tread lightly as not to insult Johnny “maybe you just need an adult student who can help you keep the cobras in line.”  
Johnny shrugged

“its been 8 months, no adults have even shown interest in the dojo, except one, an expert …” Johnny’s eyes narrowed, his expression turned grim. 

“1? Well that’s great isn’t it?!” you tried to sound cheerful.

“if you knew the guy, you’d know why I’m not so keen on working with him.” Johnny said shortly. You were a little surprised, maybe, just maybe…it was worth a shot.

“I want to join cobra kai.” You said softly, you heard Johnny snicker.

“You? miss I’m ok with pepper spray stop trying to teach me karate?”.

“I mean it! I want to join cobra kai.” You repeated staunchly.

“why now?” Johnny asked suspiciously, his eyes squinting as he tried to wrap what you had just said around his mind.

“Well, you told me you wanted me to train in your style of Karate, well I’m taking you up on that offer.” You stated “Besides, it looks like you’re going to need another adult there to help you out with the Cobra’s anyway. So here I am, your first adult recruit!”

“since when? You were never open to my training you back when it was free!” Johnny said disbelievingly “I just can’t take you wanting to join my dojo seriously” 

“Your going to charge me if I join?” You asked timidly.

Johnny went quiet for a bit.

“No, I’d never make my girl pay for training. “Johnny admitted as he pulled away from you sitting up on his own and scooting away somewhat. His action took you by surprise. You had actually been comfortable with him laying on you.

“Then what’s the big deal?” You asked innocently. Johnny sighed and looked away from your bright inquiring eyes. He was looking for excuses, you bit down on your lip. Finally getting the feeling that he was trying to keep you out of his problems for once. But you were determined to push on ahead. You were not going to turn your back on him again.

“I thought you had work?” Johnny said finally. A weak, yet valid halfhearted response in your opinion. Kudos to him, since fixing your hours would be a problem.

“I’ll work something out.” You said with a smile as you leaned in close to his face, kissing him on the lips. “Come on, it’ll allow us to spend more time together.”  
Johnny at this point had placed his hands on your face, keeping your heads close to each other.

“I want to do this.” You confessed, although you had only thought about joining cobra kai hours ago, you were serious. You wanted to be a part of this, you wanted to help out any way you could. 

“Look babe, there’s a lot going on right now. let me put these kids in line…then we’ll see about signing you up.” Johnny reasoned. You wanted to press forward, to argue about your enrollment in Cobra Kai.  
Johnny brought you close to him, he held you tightly to him. You were unsure of what to say next, you had been certain that he would jump at the chance to have you join cobra kai. Now you felt like bringing it up had been a mistake. 

But you could help him with one thing.

“Make them start from square one.” You said quietly. Johnny raised an eyebrow at you, but said nothing as if asking you to continue with his inquiring stare “you obviously are going to have to punish them, why not make them start from the beginning? Treat them like you did before they earned your respect.”

“Not a bad idea.” Johnny nodded at that “I’ll strip their ranks, make them start at white belt.”

You felt Johnny’s confidence comeback, if not his arrogance. 

“Robby...” Johnny added quietly.

"You can't fix what happened with him over night." You said quietly "As much as you want to make it right with him"

"He probably thinks I told the Cobra's to fight that dirty." Johnny said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"You don't know that for certain." You added quickly.

"I know Larusso has him wrapped around his finger and is feeding him lies about me." Johnny balled up his fist. "That little shit." he practically snarled. 

"Please don't start a fight with him!" you begged Johnny "I know he's been making your life hell, but don't feed into him Johnny! it what mr. Bonsai wants..." you tried to reason

"He's trying to ruin me" Johnny flared.

"But your not that guy he thinks you still are! be the better man, please...just stay away from him Johnny" You begged him. "You'll reach Robby somehow, i know you will."

"What if Larusso keeps getting in my way? he's taking so much from me. Now he's taking my kid too?" Johnny looked like he really wanted to punch something, never you of course, but he looked like he wanted to go out and fight that weasel of a car salesmen.

"Johnny, look at me!" You put your palms on the side of his face, an attempt to calm him "Robby is your son, YOUR son, there is nothing Daniel Larusso can do to keep you from him! fight for your boy, but not with your fists. your better than that...I know you are"

Johnny only eyed you, calmly. His balled fist slowly went away.

"You think I can fix things with Robby?" was all Johnny said.

“Give it time.” You touched his shoulder reassuringly “Give him time, go talk to him when things have calmed down. I know that’s not the best advice, but it’s what you need to do.”  
Johnny held you tightly to him. He kissed you on the forehead. You two sat on the sofa without saying anything else. 

When the sun finally came up. Johnny suggested that you to go out for breakfast. Which you happily agreed too. You two held hands on the way to his car, you knew you had not helped as much as you wish you could have. Your gut told you so. 

But at least for now, you could keep Johnny calm. At least until he went back to the dojo. At the very least till he saw Robby again.

You were also certain that Johnny had kept things out of his story. You knew him too well, you knew when he was hiding something. But you weren’t sure what it was.

Something told you things were about to get a hell of a lot more-complicated, you had a feeling that things weren’t going to go back to normal.

Looking at Johnny as he drove with his sunglasses on, as he sped down the road. You couldn’t help but smile at him. Whatever turbulence he was about to go through, you knew that you were going to try your best and help him through it. 

At least…you hoped you would be able too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I am so sorry it took this long to add the final chapter!!!! i'm a jerk! I hit writers block hard. I honestly didn't know how to end it til i saw the trailer for season 2. who else is excited?! I'll admit i'm a bit green at the fact that Johnny is probably going to get together with Carmen. I personally dont think they have any chemistry. course i'm in the minority on that ship. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed the final chapter to this story. I hope my muse returns to me after watching season 2, who knows? maybe we'll have Carmen shake things up between you and Johnny in the season 2 story? hmmm hmmm??? (twilring evil mustache i dont have) course i dont think Johnny would be a two timer, but he is going through a lot in his life. so you never know? for sure there will be stories of youxJohnny at the beginning of your relationship. some in a different storyline from this one. I'm open to all suggestions! 
> 
> I thank you all who took time to comment and read this story, for everyone who left kudos, your both awesome! I'm sorry if i never replied to a comment, i will try to get on that as soon as i have free time. I'm a lady who has very little time, but you bet your bottom dollar that i'll try to make time for you.
> 
> I'll see you in the next fic! yes there will be a sequel to this!
> 
> I love you guys. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> Cobra Kai Never Dies!!!


End file.
